


you never sent me no letters

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [39]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought it would only be for a few days. </p><p>Maybe a few weeks, a month, <i>two</i> at the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never sent me no letters

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Sojourn
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Steve at 15/16  
>  **Title:** The Fray's _You Found Me_

Steve thought it would only be a few days. Maybe a few weeks, a month, _two_ at the most.

Sure, he’d dreamed about the Navy since he was old enough to know what it meant that his grandfather had gone down with the Arizona and his father had served in his father’s memory. But he never dreamed of this, asked for this, talked about this.

The first weeks he wanders the halls of the Army/Navy Academy, spiky toward the curious kids and every helpful, trying adult, always sure his father is about to call and take him away: _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Sojourn**   _(noun, verb)_  
>  so·journ [n. soh-jurn; v. soh-jurn, soh-jurn]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. a temporary stay:  _during his sojourn in Paris._
>> 
>> **verb _(used without object)_**  
>  2\. to stay for a time in a place; live temporarily:  _to sojourn on the Riviera for two months._
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  2\. visit, vacation, rest, stop.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1200–50; (v.) Middle English sojurnen < Old French sojorner to rest, stay < Vulgar Latin *subdiurnare, equivalent to Latin sub- sub- + diurn ( us ) of a day + -are infinitive suffix; (noun) Middle English sojurne < Old French sojorn, derivative of the v.; see journey


End file.
